


Goodbyes

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flo is leaving LA after three weeks and Isa isn't taking it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

“Urgh, this is so stupid.” Isa said, sniffling and wiping her tears.  
Florence gave her a small smile and put her forehead against Isa’s.

“Hey,” Florence put her fingers under Isa’s chin, brushing their lips together lightly as she spoke. “You’ll see me soon.” She whispered.

“Not soon enough.” Isa chocked out as more tears flowed down her cheeks and she started crying uncontrollably.

Florence felt her heart break as she looked at her girlfriend who was crying because of her. Florence reached over and wrapped her arms around her tightly; it proved difficult in Isa’s small car but Florence didn’t care. Hannah was waiting at the front of the airport with Florence’s luggage while Flo and Isa said goodbye to each other.

They held each other tightly for ten minutes before Florence’s phone buzzed…and again…and again…and again. She loosed her grip on Isa but Isa did not do the same. She moved her arms so they were round the back of Florence’s neck, her fingertips fiddling with stray strands of Florence’s hair. Florence moved her head back and looked into Isa’s eyes.

“Isa, I have to-”

“Please.” Fresh tears glistened on Isa’s cheeks and she choked out a series of broken please. Isa had had the best three weeks of her life with Florence and she would hold on to it no matter what.

“Florence please, I can’t-”

“Isa!” Florence placed her hands either side of Isa’s shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. “Isa, breathe. Please, don’t so this to me. You know this breaks my heart a-and,” Florence’s voice began to crack as she struggled through her words, “you know how much I love you, I wouldn’t have asked that question if I didn’t.” Florence smiled. “I will see you soon Isa, I promise. You know I can’t survive long without you, ok?”

Isa let herself give a small nod.

“I said ok?” Florence repeated, smiling at her lover.

Isa smiled back. Florence leaned forwards and kissed the few tears left that were scarcely dotted on the blonde’s cheeks before lightly pressing their forehead together once again.

“I love you Miserabella.” She whispered.

“I love you too Florrible.” She smiled.

Florence let herself taste Isa’s lips once more before opening the car door, picking up her bag and whispering once more “I love you. Don’t miss me too much.” As she slid out the car and shut the door behind her.

Florence’s head rushed with thoughts as she made her way to Hannah, but she pushed them away, telling herself that she could cry on the plane when everyone else was asleep.

She’d left Isa approximately two minutes ago and had nearly reached the entrance of the, thankfully quiet, airport when her phone buzzed.

She smiled as she looked down at the too familiar name at the top of the message; Isa. It read “I miss you already. I love you so much Flossie and I can’t wait to marry you. Xx”

Florence smiled the biggest smile physically possible and she didn’t care who saw her smile to herself, as she was reminded of the question she had asked Isa the night before and the smile that adorned the blonde’s face as she said yes. Florence didn’t care anymore because she had Isa. She had a woman who truly loved her and who she truly loved, and she was going to spend the rest of her life with her.


End file.
